Tmnt Human Shunjo
by raven716
Summary: This is a story of April and May O'neil(my OC) are two sisters living in a village in Japan. Their lives are simple and homey, that is until four brothers come into their lives. Taking the two sisters into their world and their fight for peace, while at the sametime they learn about who and what they are.


"Nee-chan"a soft timid voice calls.

Who looks at owner of the voice, a soft smile comes to her face"What is it May-chan?"

It was quiet between the two females, the eldest one, reaches out her hand and pats the top of her sister's shaky hand comforting her, as she does her best to sooth her nerves. Feeling her younger sister tremble her hold became tighter, to reassure her.

* * *

><p>The shoji slides open quickly letting the sun rays in right onto the sleeping orange reddish hair 18 year old young woman, as she laid on tatami mat bed bringing her blanket over her to block the sun rays that forced her to wake p from her slumber. Groaning and moaning as forced herself to go beck to dreamland only for it to be foiled by the presence of another who shook her awake, the sleeping woman aggregately opens her green eyes looking in annoying at the bight golden yellow eyes of her younger sister a young woman was as her sister would ay 16 and half. She had long reddish pink hair that had soft wavy texture compared to her own which was cut sort to her chin. Her younger sister keep calling to her for her to wake up, which gave the eldest no choice in the matter. Knowing full well what her sister would do, she fully wakes up. Stretching, dressed in nothing but her white night wear kimono.<p>

Seeing her sister had finally risen the youngest smile happily. She looks at older sister with her full grown body with the right portions. In her eyes her sister was so beautiful. No could match her. Feeling eye upon her the oldest looks at her little sister who she had to admit had pretty well petite endowed body not mention her chest was slightly bigger than her own making her look cute and pretty all at once. A combination that was rare, an with her long hair she kept simple long ponytail with bangs a triangular tuft covering her forehead. Reaching out her hand she places it upon her younger sibling's head. Man was her hair super soft.

"Good morning May-chan"she greets her, making May smile grow bigger from the affection of her sister.

"Good morning, April-nii"May greets her back formally. April lifts her hand off her head, she looks outside at morning in their yard, May stands dressed already in her slightly faded black yukata with pink cherry blossoms woven into it. May was always ready always before April was. In fact she ontop of everything rising before April could even finish her dream. It always amazed her on how much energy her sister had from morning to night."Your yukata is right by you and your water is ready for you too. Breakfast is almost done too." she informs her smile never leaving" Ok?"

April smirks lightly nodding her head at her sweet-nature, caring , responsible sister. Who just a about five years ago was a nervous wreck. Yet she see to adjust just fine in their new life. One would think she was from here, no one would ever guess this spirited girl had experience something so horrific. When she smiled it even made April forget if it were possible. Throwing the blanket of her, as her sister was talking to her like mother on what need be done today or what they would be doing.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere battle was ensuring as it turned into a bloody bath. Fiercely bot sides fought to their last breaths, as one group was being pushed back by the other it was a small group that gave the larger group a run for their money. The ripping sound of flesh and crushing broken bones with screams of agony came from the larger group. As the smaller one made haste. It was hard to Se their faces as they had them covered with only their weapons shown, their movements where quick, which seemed nearly inhuman. Their strength seem inhuman as well and to add to that it seem like nature itself was their weapon, the wind, the earth, the fire and water. One of the figures takes out a few round objects, their purser see this as they yell for them to be stopped. A few arches take aim at the same the round objects where dropped as some sort of gas like smoke came from it. Once the pursuers reach the spot their targets had escaped them.<p>

* * *

><p>April was finally up and ready, yawning still as she made her way to the eating area, where through out their whole home she or anyone could smell her sister's cooking even after she was done, it still lingered in the air. Stepping, just as May finished setting the last bowl for the table, she smiles at April's presence. Greeting her, as she took her seat. April sat just across, looking at everything. May was such a home-maker. She knew it was her way of contributing around the house.<p>

"Everything looks really good, May-chan."April praise her, picking up her chopsticks. As May had already started to fill her bowl with rice.

"Arigato. But I would have more, we're going to have to make a trip to town for some more things though."she tells her sister as she looks at the food."I could have done better. Anyway, I picked the herbs already this morning, cleaned them as well separated them. Some have been made into medicine and others are getting there."

"Well someone has been busy."April wasn't fully surprised at all. May knew her way around the different herbs more so than April. Her memory of which ones to use and how to handle them was amazing. Guess all that time, she spent in the gardens years ago paid off."But we can go into the market."

"Why don't you go sister, I'll stay back here. Besides...I think Miss Nemu might be stopping by soon. I promised her that I would her her medicine ready."

"Alright then."April agrees, as she finishes her food. She thanks her sister for the meal. Getting up with her dishes, taking them to the kitchen. Placing her dish in the sink, which she knew her sister would get to once she was done with eating. Their life was peaceful, it kept them well. Even with what happen, she hated remembering that night. It left a scar on both her and her sister. Her sister was so innocent, to have that happen to her. She could never forgive herself for that moment.

"April-nii?"May calls to her sister softly, snapping the eldest out of it, as she turns to her younger sister who looks at her with concern. April smiles at her to ease her.

"Just thinking about what fuse the market might be in town. You know how it can be."she tells her.

"...Yes, it can be."May agrees. Patting her sister's head, April wipes her hand as she picks up the bag, May walks out with her sister to the front of their house, as she stood at the door waving bye to her sister and wishing for her safe return. April waves back as well, making her way out of the gate and down the path that led to their home.

* * *

><p>With her sister gone, May had gotten to more work. She had some laundry to do before her guest came to pick up her medicine, as she hung the clothes humming to herself quietly. A habit she has had since she was younger. It was a pleasant tune. As she gathered some of the all ready dry clothes, she heard a noise it sounded like grunts. She stops looking around, not hearing it, she goes back doing what she was, when she heard the sound again. This time it sounded like they where in some sort of pain. Stopping her chore, she looks around cautiously. Staying quiet, hearing the noise, it sounded nearby. Putting the clothes in her arms down, she starts to follow the noise, getting closer and closer. As the noise became louder and louder. Making her way into the woods, stopping knowing how her sister told her never to run off or go into the woods unless she was with. But hearing someone in pain, allowed her discard what he sister wanted her to do. And goes into the woods.<p>

Getting closer to the noise, she carefully walks through the woods, even if her kimono had gotten snagged. It didn't matter, when finally she reaches who was making the noise, and gasp at the sight infront of her. There on the ground of the woods was a young man, who looked close to her age, he had dark navy blue hair that was tied in a long ponytail, with side bangs framing his face. Dressed in a what looked like ninja was handsome looking, even with his calm look she could see he was in pain, there was blood on him as he was holding his shoulder. Where she could see the blood was coming from. Seeing the pain he was in she waste no time and goes to his aid.

"Hold on..."she tells the strange man.


End file.
